Elora
"It's all I've ever been good for. Ruining things. Really, when it comes to it, no one matches me." - Elora to Tanis, imprisoned in Armadillo Elora was a drow paladin under The Order of Scalding Light. She was the only child of K'yorl and Faerune, and become an orphan before her first birthday. She was the founding member of Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque and, with her death, broke up the party. Appearance Elora was a purple skinned drow with short white hair and bright red eyes. Over the course of her life, Elora allowed her hair to grow. She was somewhat short, and donned a suit of scale armour for most of her time. Nearer the end of her life Elora's body was being used by Doran, whose embodying of flame meant that Elora's temperature rose. It became unbearable for her to wear her armour, and all her body hair burnt off. She became emblazoned with burning brands. As the Flamewraith Myrymma, Elora's entire body was coated in divine fire, hiding the drow form underneath. Personality Elora was an angry, stubborn, and repressed woman with a deep hatred for men. Having been abused at a young age, Elora quickly learnt to be dubious of others' intentions, especially those of men. For most of her life Elora repressed the fact that she was a lesbian, only truly coming to terms and accepting the fact a few months before her death. In this time she was able to open up somewhat and allowed her heart some genuine joy. Story Pre-Campaign Elora was born to K'yorl and Faerune in the drow colony of Wrescent's Ravine. While as a baby her parents took her to a trip on the surface, they were ambushed by Rellison, and Elora's parents were murdered. She was left in a convenient place in north-western Merchant's Stretch near a orphanage. She was taken in by Pargotte, the head of the orphanage. She met and also (begrudgingly) lived with Alexandre, Grund, Greasy Lisa, Marion, and Jenny. As Elora grew she befriended a young Sylvan, an orphaned wood elf of a similar age. Due to Elora being a drow, the strictness of the rules and conservatism in the orphanage did not get on well with her abundance of energy. She and Sylvan would play fight constantly and get into trouble. Due to her drow nature and unstable formative years, Elora showed an interest in violence and the macabre from an early age. Years later, just before Elora's teenage years, Rellison returned to the orphanage under the guise of a paladin from The Order of Scalding Light. He offered to take Elora and Sylvan off of Pargotte's hands and raise them under Doran so that they might be servants to him. Pargotte accepted. After Rellison dropped Elora and Sylvan at Halberd Heights, he left for a mission, vowing to return soon, although he never did. It was here that Elora met Burning Water, Sir Grevnak, and the head of the order, Palazza. Palazza saw a challenge in raising a drow to fight for Doran, so he took Elora on as his personal squire. Years of physical and sexual abuse began, of which the devout and enraged Elora was the result. Eventually in her early twenties, Elora was pronounced an official paladin of the Order. Her first mission was to man the Order's smallest church in Dvorak, under the care of Roger. Campaign During the time in which The Eye in the Sky appeared, everyone in Dvorak at the time was trapped in there for an entire month. Elora's pent up frustration made this doubly worse for she was still trapped somewhere she did not want to be. She was first seen by the orcish monk Prajna Sila and tiefling thief Kaldani. The three were in idle conversation when Elsa, a local of the Dvorakian slums in which the trio currently resided, announced to Kaldani that her son, Robert, had gone missing. The trio set off in an attempt to find him, thus marking the birth of Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque. Their search took them to the unnamed shanty town on the cliff face nearby Dvorak, where they were ambushed by a group of marauders. In the sewers, they found several children who had been kidnapped by these same marauders, a group who were known as The Family. They did battle with Newtsquawk Taavi and Annabelle, the latter of whom they killed. Taavi attempted to escape, but Elora threw her sword to strike him down. She missed, allowing the mutant's escape, and chipping her sword in the process. Having rescued Robert and the other captured children, the three returned to Prajna's sister's inn, the Drunken Jackal to celebrate. The next morning they discovered that Kaldani had returned home. The gates of Dvorak had opened and Elora received a letter of instruction from Halberd Heights to travel south to the Starlit Wilds to find an object that had fallen from the sky. Prajna, having wanted to leave Dvorak before, opted to go with Elora. On their way through the city they encountered a catfolk woman by the name of Valisi being harassed by a dwarven academic, Godkins, for a job. With Elora leading, the two rescued Valisi and learnt that she was exploring Wrescent for a significant amount of wealth. In the town they met a travelling weapon's merchant who sold a wide array of weapons. Elora was finally able to fix her sword at the blacksmith. The trio took off south, in the employ of Dimbolt Dumbolt and his brother Thirrold Dumbolt as caravan guards. Along the way to the Starlit Wilds, Elora struck up a friendship with Valisi. Valisi noticed Elora's coldness to the world, and learnt how Elora had been an orphan who had never had anything of her own. As a sign of goodwill, Valisi endeavoured to teach Elora about all things beautiful. During the night, Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque was attacked by orc bandits. While they were able to slay most of them, one escape on Dimbolt's horse. The group stopped at the nearby Duskway Manor to see if they could find a replacement horse. Fortunately, this was also the location of Elora's mission: to retrieve a strange item that fell from the sky. The group were accosted by the head of the manor, Lord Harold Rubix who separated them into three rooms. Elora was being guarded in a room by Billy, a nice mild-mannered man of a temperate nature. Elora, naturally, distrusted him. Eventually, Valisi managed to get herself, Prajna, and Elora out into the manor grounds to find the item that fell from the sky. It seemed like it attracted monstrous lizard creatures towards it. They were able to take one of the lizards and use it as a new mount for Dimbolt Dumbolt's caravan. On their way out two of Lord Rubix's guards broke into combat, both ending up slain. Before Elora performed the funeral rights for Billy, and Lord Rubix decided to convert to The Order of Scalding Light, she and Prajna noticed that Lady Ruby Rubix (Harry's wife) was pregnant, but not with his baby, with Goanssey's. From there they headed north up to Halberd Heights. On the way they were ambushed by members of The Family, including Newtsquawk Taavi. After the battle they rescued a human woman named Alexandre, who Elora recognised to be one of the ladies from the orphanage that she was from. There they met with Pargotte and the others. At the orphanage they discovered that all the children had been kidnapped by The Family after one of the orphanage workers revealed a secret way in. After learning the location of the children from Marion, Elora and company decided to rescue them. Before they set out, Elora used Marion's treachery as an excuse to execute her. She decapitated Marion outside the orphanage and deposited the body in the nearby lake. At the tower they battled a woman by the name of Aunt Jane who transformed into a monster. After defeating her, they managed to rescue the children, whose energy seemed to be absorbed to power Jane. They rested in the tower during the night. After returning the children to the orphanage, Elora and company continued northwards to Halberd Heights. When they were there they met Palazza, where before this Elora warned her companions to stick by her lest they be assaulted on their own. While recovering there they noted that Prajna vanished. During their sadness they bumped into Lord Harold Rubix again, who preferred the term Harry. Elora then bumped into Sir Grevnak, who offered her a question. The Order had discovered a childlike krococid within the mountains just west of Halberd Heights. The Order wished to execute him as he was from Giddah, and they were worried about an invasion or scout. Harry convinced Elora and company to keep the krococid with them instead of execute him, where they learnt he referred to himself as Lil' Snip. Elora, Valisi, and Lil' Snip decided to return to Dvorak. They cut through the Lost Woods, where they got lost. However they encountered a drow man who, after aggressive banter and threatening to rape Valisi, left. After returning to Dvorak and its slums they found themselves in Elora's church. After seeing Roger drunken and indisposed they discovered a trap left by The Family to spite Elora again. They dealt with it competently and decided to look for work afterwards, as Valisi needed money. They encountered the dwarf Godkins again who hired them to research The Eye in the Sky. They met a mutant by the name of Tanis Twice Sould who had also been hired by Godkins for the same expedition. Valisi and Tanis began flirting, much to the annoyance of Elora who had developed romantic feelings for Valisi. The group headed the the Dvorakian High Library and did research, where they learnt that the last known refuge of the High Elves was in the northern most regent of Wrescent. The nearest known civilisation to said place was Ravina, so they ventured north. On their way north Elora, Valisi, Snip, Godkins, and Tanis bonded. Where Valisi and Tanis' relationship became more and more intimate, Elora began to see Tanis as a rival and came to despise him. On the contrary, Tanis' twin brother North Wind (of whom he shared a body with) shared Elora's philosophical disposition: the strong should control the weak. After learning that North Wind was unashamedly gay, she instantly lost any misgivings about the man she may have previously had, due to him not being a potential threat to herself or Valisi, or someone who might take the catfolk princess' attention away from her. Later, the group were attacked by what appeared to be desert bandits. They were a group of hyenafolk who, unlike the catfolk of the Cinder Clan, were natives to the region. They were foot soldiers of the Arid Clan. After they arrived in Ravina, Elora began to get comfortable in the city whilst they waited for updates. Things became tense quickly, however. First Tanis and Valisi's ex lover, Ra, clashed. Then Elora and Ra clashed, then Elora and Tanis clashed. Valisi cast Cage ''on Elora to control her rage. After this Elora went to calm herself in the baths of Ravina, but Snip continued to annoy her, so she threw him at the wall. The group's relationships were falling apart, as even Snip's relationship with Elora began to deteriorate. The small krococid held a grudge against Elora for some time. Elora did not speak again to Valisi for a few days, as Elora's pride was hurt too much after the spell. The next day, the head of the clan, Ajani, had decided to pay a visit to get his owed debts. Ajani and a small army arrived at Ravina, ready to sack the place. While Valisi negotiated with Ajani, Elora, Snip, North Wind, and Ra, stood guard at the gates of Ravina. They were vastly outnumbered, but soon enough Valisi returned to let them know they had time to salvage the situation. As per to their agreement, Ajani gave Valisi one week to make up the money that Valisi's brother Tal owed the Arid Clan before he returned. On advice from Valisi's mother Amara and adviser/alchemist Nermal, the group decided to search a stronghold to the mountains in the north of the desert. It was suspected that subsequent wealth may be found there. Before they left Nermal revealed to the group something. They had sent a group of scouts north to this keep a few months earlier, but only one ever returned. She returned with no fur (for she was a catfolk) and was aggressive with larger pointed fangs. She did not speak to them properly, and hissed at the sunlight. As Valisi was about to experiment with one of two vials of clear liquid, Snip broke them. They did, however, take a vial of silver nitrate, after Snip proceeded to kill the naked catfolk with magnesium sulphate. Elora, Valisi, Snip, Tanis, North Wind, and Godkins all travelled up north. Before they left, Elora threatened Tanis about his growing intimacy with Valisi, of which he agreed he would not speak to the princess again, without telling her why. Elora seemed in higher spirits during their time. As they camped one night, the group were ambushed by a group of spectral humanoids, who were revealed to be vampires. This ambush would have been avoided, were it not for Snip's grudge against Elora. After allowing the ambush to happen, Snip considered the grudge repaid. After fending the attackers off, they proceeded into the vampire's keep. Using her ''Invisibility ''spell, Valisi was able to help Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque sneak throughout the keep. They still battled vampires on the way however. They also managed to rescue some of the vampire's thralls who, although many had Stockholm syndrome. In particular they rescued Darren, who struck up a deal with Elora. If she could rescue some of the other thralls, he would convert to The Order of Scalding Light. On their way they discovered interesting facts: paintings, and a crown, from the days of the high elves. They also discovered that silver was a vampire's weakness. Having come so far, they decided to clear out the keep entirely of vampires. It was revealed during the combat that Tanis had been bitten and subsequently turned into a vampire. After a short rest the group discovered that Tanis was gone. They headed up to the top floor where, on the way, Valisi found a potion of Pure Life. On the top floor they battled the master vampire and Tanis, who had been manipulated into fighting against them. After defeating the vampire and forcing Tanis to drink the potion, they returned south to Ravina. When they returned with their new found wealth, it was agreed by Tal that he was not fit to rule. He abdicated the throne and it was passed onto Valisi. After making an emotional speech to the people of Ravina, Valisi decided to leave Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque to help reinvent Ravina. Elora begged her to stay, to which she refused. It was here that Tanis declared his undying love for Valisi, asking her if she would take him on to serve her as a knight. She politely refused, and Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque continued on without Valisi. Godkins too, stayed behind. Elora, Snip, Tanis, and North Wind ventured down south with no clear direction. After one night of camping, Tanis and North Wind were discovered to have left the group also, seeing no obligation to stay with them. Feeling betrayed by everyone but Snip, Elora's mood was low. On their journey south they ran into a long train of caravans and wagons. The procession was being lead by The Order of Scalding Light, and Elora soon met Burning Water again. He awarded her for her efforts in converting people as well as doing as she was ordered. He elevated her a rank in the order, gave her the title of Elora of the Violet Embers, and revealed to her that, at the back of the procession, she would find her new squire awaiting her. Curious to meet who she would train with a blade, she and Snip headed for the back. There she met a dwarf hunter by the name of Dove, (and her wolf companion Hailstorm) who was in deep conversation with Elora's new squire but old convertee: Harry Rubix, or Squire Harry. Where Dove and Harry had already bonded, so too did Dove and Snip, so Dove and Harry quickly brought new life to Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque. As they travelled south, Elora's master Palazza ventured to meet her and explain what the procession was all about. Elora learned that Restabalt, the king which Palazza made his fame from, had finally succumbed to old age. They were to arrive in Uziross and act as the security detail at the funeral, and protect Restabalt's son Prince Qwert if any assassination attempts were made. While Palazza informed Elora of this, he sensed a presence approaching from behind the procession. As the group readied for combat they soon discovered this presence was Izra, a reaper, and daughter of Death. Izra bore a message for Elora from her maternal grandfather, Narissorin. It said, simply "go south to find the last high elf". Palazza allowed Elora this journey, as soon as their job in Uziross was complete. Once in the bustling city of Uziross Elora spent some time mingling. She bumped into Thirrold Dumbolt again who was manning his brother's shop, while on a book tour. After some uncomfortable conversation, it was revealed that Thirrold was a wanted man for having hospitalised a dwarf who ridiculed him for his sexuality. Elora turned Thirrold in to Oliver, an orcish guard. After that, Elora met up with Sylvan and learned she, too, had a squire now. The two were briefed by Palazza on their positioning within the castle. However some kind of detonation occurred shortly thereafter cutting the two women off from the castle's upper chambers. The two remained on the lower floor of the castle where they soon did battle with a large number of krococids, implying the assassination attempt on Qwert was more, and was in fact an invasion. After finding a secret passage to the upper floor, Sylvan decreed to stay behind and look after the castle's denizens. Elora went upstairs to find Qwert, just as he, Snip, Izra, Eltiom, Rossom, and Buoshain escaped through another secret passage. Once outside, Elora also found Dove, Harry, and Thirrold, (who Dove and Harry had broken out of prison.) The large group was attacked by the final forces of the krococids, and although victorious Elora was witness to the deaths of Izra, Rossom, and Buoshain. Soon after Palazza arrived to inform them that they helped save the city, as well as Prince Qwert's life. The next day Elora found Sylvan again and the two caught up. Elora was relieved to see that her friend was alive. Sylvan offered Elora the chance to become sexually intimate, to which Elora was surprised, and declined. Shortly after this she, with Snip, Dove, and Harry, attended Izra's funeral. Whilst they were there they met her brother Harut. Also the child of Death, Harut had travelled to the mortal realm to learn why his sister was so fascinated by mortals, and why she chose to spend her time amongst them. Harut was formally invited to join Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque. The group decided to head south to find the last high elf, as Izra's message instructed. Before they left Elora threatened the stable hand Tüber to give her a horse. He gave her a black horse which she named Raven. The group headed south into the snowy lands of the south. On the way they got lost and ran out of rations, to which they hunted a group of owl bears for sustenance. Inside one of the owl bears Snip found an amulet by the name of Gorgon's Eye which he used to temporarily paralyse people. In the group's time in the snow, they began a snowball fight, Dove instigating it by throwing a snowball at the back of Harut's head. Having little sense of humour, Harut responded by showing Dove a vision of her potential death. This escalated into a full blown fight between Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque and Harut, in which the latter was killed. However unlike his sister, Harut was saved by his father Death. He vowed to wreak revenge on mortalkind, deciding firmly that, despite his love for his sister, she was a fool to believe in mortals as much as she did. As the group continued on without Harut, they were all taken unconscious by the cold snows. Upon waking they were all greeted by the gnomish druid Ivy "Many Skins". Ivy revealed that she had found them unconscious in the snow and taken them to her home in the town of Loriyore. It was soon revealed that she was the mother of Dimbolt and Thirrold. After explaining their objective to Ivy, she agreed to help Elora find the last high elf. She took them to the spirit temple in Loriyore, then to the shogunate castle, where Shogun Jorfiz would help them. After pressing the shogun, Jorfiz revealed that he did, indeed, know the location of the last high elf. He was Ralox'alim and he was beneath the castle. Jorfiz escorted them to him. Elora asked the high elf about the true nature of the drow, to which he implied they were naturally sadistic. He also revealed that Rellison had in fact murdered Elora's parents, and was a shapeshifter of kinds. After this, Snip duelled the high elf to a draw, and Elora duelled him and won. He granted her the katana Lifesever. When they returned to Ivy's home, she asked them to stay for a few days for a big meal she was preparing for her spirit children, Limburt, Brigrut, and Grapine. She also trained Elora to fight with the katana in this time. The next day, whilst they waited for Dimbolt to arrive for the meal, they travelled east to an old ice castle. Inside they met Eider the Ice Dragon, and her mimic roommate Gordom. After Dove made some trades with Eider, they returned to Loriyore. When Dimbolt arrived he brought with him letters for the group. To Elora was a letter from Valisi, reading as follows: ''"Elora! My sweet friend, I miss you so much. Ravina has grown so much – how is everyone? I would love for you to visit. How is Snip? Is he surviving out there? I know you will be. I will keep this short and sweet as I have another (boring) business meeting to attend. Stay smiling. Valisi *pawprint and a kiss mark*" During this time, Dove and Harry had been teaching Snip to read. This was convenient as he had received a letter from his brother, Snip. The letter revealed that Lil' Snip's real name was in fact Spoogie, and that Spoogie and Snip swapped names when they were conscripted into the Giddaen army to avoid Spoogie from going to the front lines. The letter revealed that Snip had found a way to end the Giddaen war, but that he would need Spoogie's help. Dimbolt left Loriyore, and Ivy volunteered to join them on their journey, so they headed north-west to Gator Slough. While travelling to Lil' Snip's home village, Elora felt her body changing. It was becoming hotter and hotter. One night while they camped, they were approached by a hooded figure, revealing himself to be Prajna Sila, although he did not remember who Elora was. He no longer had any arms and spoke to them of Rellison's power in the city of Armadillo, the capital of Giddah. He told them about how Rellison had "taken" their loved ones from them, though not necessarily by force or brainwashing them. For Elora, this was Sylvan. He also warned them that the Giddaen forces were on high security alert, and that they would need fake identities to get into the country. Elora was angered by Prajna's appearance, due to his forgetting who she was, and drew a picture of him in the mud. Shortly after Prajna left. The next day the group arrived at Gator Slough. After stealthily slaying the surrounding guards, the group adopted new monikers as circus performers. Elora, consider him to be a clown, used the name 'Burning Water'. Elora's squire Harry acted as the circus leader, as Ice-C Sugar 3000, and his wild cirque. Elora gave Raven the name of 'Xavier'. After performing for the town they stayed in Lil' Snip's old home. They also learnt that all drow were wanted in Giddah, as a group of them had been harassing and attacking the train lines. The group realised they did not have long to reach Armadillo before something happened, so they endeavoured to hitch a ride on one of Giddah's brand new trains. Ivy and Dove left to organise this while Elora stood guard. At some point Elora witnessed Lil' Snip and his veteran neighbour, Michael, fighting in the swamp water below. She ignored them both. The next day, with plans organised by Ivy and Dove, they headed north to McBungus where they would join a group of criminals in robbing a train. The plan was a farce, but it would get them to Armadillo. Before they reached the desert, they were ambushed by Michael who had turned Spoogie in for desertion. After dispatching Michael and the authorities, they continued north into the desert until they found an old gold mine. Inside they found a few sticks of dynamite. Then, they were attacked by a group of drow assassins. Lil' Snip paralysed Elora out of fear of a fight breaking out, but paralysed the drow assassins too. After discerning information about them and learning their leader was still out there, they dropped the assassins down the mine shaft, killing them. Once they arrived in McBungus, they met the leader of the bandit company Slimy Ricky, who helped load them onto the back of a train. After the train departed for Armadillo, the group broke into argument about whether to rob the train or not. Snip and Ivy left the back carriage to explore the train, doing so by going on the roof then peering through the train's windows. After some time there were loud noises and sounds of panic and rumbling, so Elora, Dove, and Harry all left the back carriage to find out what was going on. As they travelled through the carriage, the trio bumped into Tanis Twice Sould, whom Elora quickly argued with and ignored, Ajani of the Arid Clan, and Ra. As this happened, they heard a noise of disengagement as the back carriage they were on was sent backwards among the track to a different town. The carriage had in it Slimy Ricky, Raven, Hailstorm, and Ricky's compatriots Terrible Cletus, and Ojas the Good. Ignoring the latter two, they made it to the front of the train where Snip and Ivy were, to discover the drow man Caelkos (who Elora met in the Lost Woods) riding a dinosaur alongside the train, attacking it. It was revealed that Caelkos had been sent to hunt down Elora the "race traitor" as she was fighting for surface dwellers. During their battle, both Snip and Ivy were thrown from the train and hit the tracks, the latter dying on impact with the ground. They convinced the train driver to stop the train and let them off to finish the fight. As Elora, Snip, Dove, and Harry stepped off to fight Caelkos, Tanis too descended asking "who're we fighting?" as he drew his sword. He had been watching through the window, and had saved Snip when he bounced off the track. The dinosaur first impaled Tanis on its tusk, then Snip paralysed the dinosaur, Tanis, and Caelkos with his Gorgon's Eye. He planted all the dynamite they had on Caelkos and shot it. The resulting explosion was enough to kill Caelkos and Tanis, though through North Wind's spiritual perseverance Tanis was revived. With the train gone and Elora's horse gone, she was depressed. With Dove's tracking, however, they were able to follow the scent to a small town in the west of Giddah called Butch Sundance. One night while they were camping, and catching up with North Wind, Harry suddenly became possessed. He was possessed by Doran. The god revealed it had taken interest in Elora for her considerable strength and resilience, and that he would be soon taking her body for his own. With no way to stop him, Elora begrudgingly accepted this death sentence. This was the heat that Elora's body had been emanating. By the time they reached Butch Sundance Elora's body had changed. It now bore burning brands across it, and all of her body hair had burnt off. It was uncomfortable for the others to be near her body for too long, let alone touch her, which would them if they did. They found Slimy Ricky who gave them back Raven and Hailstorm, and whom they informed about Ivy's death, much to his heartache. With little direction but to go to Armadillo, the group found the travelling weapon's merchant again, whom they sold plenty of items to to be able to afford a train ticket. He gave them special prices because he was a mutant like Tanis and North Wind. Before they slept for the night, Elora wrote one more letter to Valisi, informing her of her inevitable death. Once they boarded the train properly, Snip revealed he had found a pet, which he named Monkey. After threatening to kill Monkey more than once, the group safely arrived in Armadillo. As they exited the train Tanis decreed they exercise caution, as Elora was a drow and thus wanted. He and Elora quickly broke into an argument which quickly became a fully fledged fight, drawing the attention of the local authorities. The two were arrested and left in holding cells to wait, while something was decided what to do with them. In this time Elora finally came clean to Tanis about why she was the way she was. Tanis accepted Elora's words and apologised, and the two's rivalry was over. The two soon broke out of the prison as Snip, Dove, and Harry arrived, but the building became quickly surrounded. A group of marksmen like Snip came in the apprehend the criminals, but all were slain except one. Tanis made a deal with Arnold Beach to take them to the Presidential Compound, as he was convinced they were there to remove an infection from the Giddaen government. Tanis promised that they would not harm the President. If Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque harmed the President, then Tanis would die because of his bond, as was a part of the culture in Jääär. Arnold took the group to the compound under the pretence of having arrested them, but when they arrived it was as if they had been expected. All their weapons were taken from them and they were separated into different rooms. Eventually Elora grew tired of waiting and broke out of the room. Despite having no weapons, she and others (North Wind now instead of Tanis) fought and killed several marksmen with their bare hands. During this time North Wind was killed after sustaining too many injuries, and after the last opponent fell he died. The imprint of his personality remained within Tanis, who rose in his place with the phantom strength of a geister. Tanis, now dubbed Tanis Thrice Sould, was able to summon a ghost blade to fight. Elora mourned for her friend, but they continued to the top floor. On the top floor Elora and company searched for Rellison, but instead found a cage with a senile old woman in it. This woman was Yellenina, a traitor from Uziross whose life energy had been stolen to keep the President alive. They were also attacked by Commanding General Braggston Brax and his skeleton predecessors, Commanding General Brickwall, Commanding General Ee Lea, and Commanding General Gory Gil. After slaying these four they found President Jeffrey McGuyver who was a senile old man. Elora, Dove, and Harry in the next room also found a tiefling woman named Xena, who was holding Ruby Rubix's baby son, Lord Walgo Rubix. Xena revealed that Walgo was not Harry's son after all. As they reunited with Tanis and Snip, they met Director Knox. She invited them to the conference room where they dubiously agreed to sit with her. Very quickly into the conversation however, Snip was tricked into eating a gnomish pie... until Monkey the spider ate it first. The pie exploded inside Monkey killing her instantly, and initiating combat. Shortly thereafter Knox had been defeated, when Sylvan's squire Zel entered the room. He apologised for "the delay" and lead the group through a secret passage in the building, deep under the ground. Elora and company found themselves soon lost, in immense darkness, only being able to see themselves. They then found themselves surrounded by the member's of Rellison's Cohort, which included the titular man himself, Rellison, Rana Sila, Ruby Rubix, Sylvan, Snip, Alexander, Thirrold, Tia, and Zel. Rellison revealed that he was in fact a demon and had come from The Void. He feared it would reach into the world and pull him back, so he started establishing a defensive force against The Void and whatever inhabited it. He believed that with enough strength he could unite the world against The Void and stop anymore more "evil" demons from escaping... like Doran, who he revealed to have been a demon who ascended into a god. Rellison offered Elora, Snip, Tanis, Dove, and Harry the chance to join him instead of fight. It appeared that Lil' Snip would take up this offer, when Rellison produced a new version of Monkey, but he instead shot at Rellison. A fight ensued, in which Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque decided they would save some of Rellison's Cohort instead of killing them. After an intense and deadly battle, they killed Zel, Tia, Sylvan, Rana Sila, and Rellison. Ruby Rubix, Snip, Alexander, and Thirrold were all spared after being tied up with rope during the fight. As the group returned to the surface, they found Armadillo's militia unorganised and surrendering to the military forces of Prince Qwert. Without Commanding General Braggston Brax, Director Knox, or Rellison, Giddah's army was in shambles. Qwert informed them that an armless orc had appeared to him, and with magical foresight told him to ride his army to Armadillo to end the war. Over the next few days, Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque rested and recuperated in comfort and safety. Elora's body had become unbearably hot, and she knew she had little time left. She made her goodbyes to Lil' Snip, Tanis, and Dove, (gifting the latter her sword). Harry escorted Elora to the gates of Armadillo, claiming it was what her squire should do. They made their goodbyes, where Elora walked into the Giddaen desert, finally free from any and all responsibility. Her mind becoming a blur, Elora began to walk in the direction of Ravina. A few hours later, Doran's will gained complete control of Elora, killing her. Epilogue As Doran's will consumed Elora's body, she became Myrymma the Flamewraith. All that remained of Elora was the burning anger and hatred she felt for those at Halberd Heights. She travelled there and unleashed a deadly burning assault on the place, turning it into a smoking ruin. She killed Sir Grevnak and Burning Water, although Palazza remained elusive. After exacting her revenge, Myrymma turned course for Ravina again. By this point rumours of the Flamewraith had become widespread. In Ravina, a pregnant Valisi and her husband Kalahari headed into the desert to encounter the Flamewraith. Together they destroyed Myrymma and set Elora's soul at peace. Elora's consciousness returned to her when she was greeted by Taliesin of the Cinder Clan, Valisi's grand-father and founder of Ravina. He informed Elora that for her devotion to his granddaughter and having saved Ravina, her soul would be forever bound to the catfolk afterlife, where she now was. Many decades later, she was finally able to reunite with her friend Valisi. Relationships Valisi of the Cinder Clan Elora was, from the moment she met Valisi, head over heels in love with the catfolk princess. She was taken in by Valisi's beauty and elegance, and won over by her empowering femininity, of which Elora lacked. Elora quickly devoted herself to protecting Valisi from any and all harm, going massively out of her way to make sure that in a dangerous situation, Valisi was unscathed. She would quickly become jealous if Valisi's attention was direction to another person, particularly if that person was a man. This made Elora's relationship with Tanis Twice Sould incredibly strained from day one, and when this conflict was brought up to Valisi, this strained everyone's relationship with each other. Elora's trust was hurt when Valisi cast ''Cage ''on her in Ravina, but ultimately Tanis' purposeful avoidance of Valisi brought Elora's mood back up. Elora never forgot her love of Valisi, even after she left the catfolk princess behind in Ravina. Indeed, Elora often denied herself the truth of her love, but admitted to herself and, for the first time ever to someone else, to Tanis, that she loved exclusively women. Having never experienced a romantic or sexual relationship, Elora's understanding of these things allowed her to not be disheartened by Valisi's only platonic feelings back. Elora remained forever loyal to her friend, even to the end. Tanis Twice Sould Elora hated Tanis genuinely almost immediately. As soon as she noticed his flirting with Valisi, and her reciprocating it, she felt a deep jealousy in her heart and attempted to find any reason she could to discredit the man. The fact he was a man made her distrust him even more so. Elora was able to convince Tanis to stop flirting with Valisi lest the entire dynamic of Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque break down. He begrudgingly accepted. Instead of appreciating Tanis for this gesture, Elora simply decided to ignore him. When he became a vampire, she was not opposed to killing him, but for Valisi and North Wind's sake, helped save him. Months later, on re-meeting Tanis in Giddah, all the old feelings of hatred and anger arose within her. Now with no Valisi to stay civil for, their relationship exploded into volatile vicious violence. Tanis slapped her to calm her down, but all the slap did was give Elora the green light to murder him in the streets. Fortunately for Tanis, the two were both arrested in Armadillo. Elora confessed everything to Tanis, to which he apologised, and the latter moved on from Valisi. Though they would never become friends, they respected each other and would finally be able to leave the anger behind. North Wind Though considerably more masculine than his twin brother, North Wind quickly gained Elora's trust by showing her his confidence and pride in his homosexuality. Due to his non-existent interest in women either romantically or sexually, Elora learnt to trust North Wind for he was neither a threat to herself or Valisi. The two shared a healthy interest in sparring and strength, constantly battling with their weaponry to each improve their combat capabilities. Elora's dislike of Tanis increased when he left, for he took Elora's best friend away from her. When in Giddah, although Elora was loathe to have Tanis back, she was delighted to have her best friend fighting by her side again. She was deeply upset when North Wind was killed in Armadillo, though she appreciated that he died the way he wanted to: outnumbered and fighting. Lil' Snip Lil' Snip was at first a bizarre nuisance to Elora. He was a small, cold-blooded lizard boy with a strange weapon. She considered him a detriment to herself, but overtime Snip's prowess with his gun proved his combat ability. Time and time again Snip protected not only himself and Elora, but Valisi too. Snip soon had many kills under his belt, which was a statistic Elora respected. He also remained a constant companion to her when everyone else, including Valisi and North Wind, left. By her last days she had grown incredibly attached to the small krococid. Dove Raine Hunter Elora paid little mind to Dove when they first met, and if anything found her zest and pep for life annoying. But overtime Dove's positive attitude and deadliness in combat grew on Elora. Elora appreciated Dove's openness about her bisexuality, another concept Elora had not considered, ultimately which helped Elora come to terms with her own sexuality. Dove acted as a stout companion besides Elora, earning her trust, thus why Elora gifted Lifesever to Dove at the end of her life. Ivy "Many Skins" Ivy quickly became a valued companion in Elora's eyes for her wisdom, strength, and courage. Ivy was the closest thing to a mother that Elora had ever had. Ivy trained Elora with the katana, but also helped her mature somewhat as a person. Ivy indulged Elora's pandering to her horse Raven, and looked after the horse when Elora was incapacitated. For this, Elora was eternally grateful. Squire Harry Rubix When Elora first met Harry Rubix she thought he was nothing more than a fat, stupid, tool. She quickly converted him to The Order of Scalding Light and expected to never see him again. When she did see him again in Halberd Heights, he continued to annoy her by promoting the joining of Lil' Snip to her party. Eventually, of course, under Burning Water's orders, Harry became Elora's squire. What he lacked in fitness, finesse, and form, he made up for in determination and loyalty. Although Elora may never had ''liked ''Harry Rubix, she had a deep respect for his sticking to his squirely duties to the end and, ultimately, did not regret training him. Sylvan the Silver Spark Although childhood friends, Elora's relationship with Sylvan was born out of a necessity to bond than an actual love. She always liked the wood elf, but Sylvan was only a constant reminder of the abuse, torment, and torture that Elora had to deal with in her formative years. Thus when Sylvan was on the wrong side of the battlefield, it was not hard for Elora to help end her. Stats and Abilities Stats Elora begun her journey as a Paladin from the base Dungeon World playbooks. Elora promoted to the Immolator from the same playbooks. As a paladin she reached level 10. She had 28hp and had a d10 damage dice. As an immolator which increased stats, Elora reached level 2. She had 22hp and had a d8 damage dice. Moves Paladin Moves * Lay on Hands * I Am the Law * Armoured * Quest * Holy Smite * Exterminatus * Divine Protection * Set Up Strike * Perfect Knight * Impervious Defender Immolator Moves * Burning Brand * Fighting Fire With Fire * Give Me Fuel, Give Me Fire * Zuko Style * Hand Crafter * Quest (Paladin Move) * Holy Smite (Paladin Move) * Perfect Knight (Paladin Move) * Divine Protection (Paladin Move) * This Killing Fire * Lore of Flame * Burning Bridges Category:Player Characters